The service capability exposure function or SCEF is defined by third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards as a platform for allowing non-Internet protocol (non-IP) devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices, to access 3GPP application services. The type of IoT devices for which the SCEF is designed include devices, such as sensors, which are powered by batteries, and that wake up, transmit data, then sleep to conserve battery power. Such devices typically do not implement an Internet protocol communications stack or self-locating capability, such as global positioning system (GPS) capability. As a result, there is a need for a function that allows such devices to connect to the network so that the devices can provide their data to the network, be located by the network, and communicate with other devices via the network. It is for these and other related purposes for which the SCEF is designed.
In light of the large numbers of IoT devices that are continually coming on line, SCEF services are needed. It is believed that the SCEF is currently being considered by mobile network operators as on-premises equipment, which requires independent capital expenditures, monitoring, and maintenance on the part of the mobile network operators. In light of these difficulties, there exists a need for alternative deployments of SCEF services.